


That Was Not a House Elf

by lanalucy



Series: KinkBingo3 March 2013 [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: elves</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Was Not a House Elf

Lee woke feeling better than he had in days. He carefully maneuvered his body out of the bed, flinched when his feet hit the cold floor. The curtain was swept aside, and one of Cottle’s people escorted him to the head.

He was surprised to find a tangled mess of sticky hair and skin in his pants, and then he heard a vague disembodied voice in his head, _Lee, I want you to come for me. Can you do that for me, baby?_ Maybe there were handjob elves in sickbay on the night shift, he thought wryly to himself.

He took care of business, then opened the door to let the medic know he’d be taking a shower. Instead of the medic, Cottle was standing nearby, and told him, “Better make it quick. Thrace said she’d stop by before morning briefing to check on you.”


End file.
